


Baking

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Just a fun afternoon, baking together.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tirnel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/gifts).



> Just a dream I had and suggested to convert it into a fic. Practicing english, so if you spot any mistake, please let me know.

Happily singing and whistling, Grell Sutcliff adjusted his glasses a little and silently read, following the words with one of his fingers, from what it seemed like an old and heavy cooking book.

“ _A nice and warm bed of cookies. Later, a cozy chocolate cover on top..."_

Suddenly, William felt like an intruder in his own apartment. Like an intruder on a happy painting.

It was a nice smell thought. Cookies, chocolate, strawberries, cherries. So many things at once, his apartment felt totally different now. So full of life.

A life that only the redhead could make possible

He wasn't very fond of cuddling but the sweet smell filling the air, made him actually want to give the redhead a thight squeeze.

“A cake?" William whispered soflty against the redhead's ear, making Grell jump in place and a few chocolate drops to fall over his cheeks, while holding him thightly.

“Wi... William you scared me!” Grell mumbled, breathing heavily. “Yes... a cake. I know that you aren't fond of sweets but I thought that it would be lovely if we had a piece of cake with our accostumed afternoon cup of tea, and..."

“Brilliant" Grell gasped at the feeling of William's fingers toying with his red locks, revealing his slender neck and placing his hair to a side, kissing it. “I will go for the ice cream. Humans say it goes pretty well with a cake. Which flavor you preffer?"

Grell happily turned around, holding his lover's face with both hands and kissing the space between his eyebrows.

“Praline! Or... cherry! Or maybe... vanilla..."

William smiled at his redhead partner tapping his chin with one of his fingers. His red nails making him think of a vanilla ice cream, mixed with the most delicious and fresh strawberries.

_All these silly thoughts, just for the smell of a cake._

William licked the chocolate from Grell's cheeks and the redhead trembled in his arms.

He loved it, seeing his partner all happy while baking just a simple cake.

William wasn't fond of sweets, true, but his partner seemed to enjoy it and bring a new life to his dull and grey one

_Why not a bit of cake just for once?_


End file.
